


Remake The World in Your Eyes

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [114]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Snow-Red-who we choose to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remake The World in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_Hand in hand, they started out running._

_But they aren't anymore, each step becomes a stand, supported and encouraged into life._


End file.
